Always
by love-serenades
Summary: They were a family, one that would always be together. They said that they would always be there for each other. They promised. But sometimes, promises do not last forever.


**Hey guys! I'm back :) I always find that the whole Luke/Thalia relationship is such a tragic love. It always makes me so sad when I reread the books and I get to parts that involved both of them together. So, I decided to write something about it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Rick Riordan. :)**

* * *

><p>Luke was always thinking about her.<p>

Always.

Most of the time, he tried to vanquish such thoughts from his turmoiled mind, but today, he let them stay.

He remembered many memories, of how they had promised that they would always be the family each of them never had. How they would stay together. How they would always be there for each other.

Always, always, always.

How could the Fates be so cruel?

He stared at the mundane, gray wall of his tent, the fabric rough and wrinkled. Despite himself, he was reminded of all the nights he had spent on the run with Thalia and Annabeth, seeking shelter in a tent not unlike his own.

Those were the best years of his life. Always.

He stared at the dirt beneath his feet. All those months, fighting monsters, perfecting their skills. Running away from homes, forgetting about regrets. Learning each other's weaknesses, utilizing each other's strengths. The flood of memories caught him by surprise.

The surprise quickly turned into frustration and anger. He had spent so long, burying those memories deep, but to no avail. They were back now; ready to haunt him and his decisions. At that precise moment, he hated Thalia. She left him, and now he was alone and lonely.

Then the moment passed, and he knew that no matter how he felt on the surface, no matter how much he hated her up on top, he would always love her deep down.

Together.

Family.

Forever.

… Always.

His eyes burned with hot, stinging tears. He closed his eyes and tried to settle his composure, blinking the salty tears away.

_Plop._

He opened his smarting eyes to find a small, dome-shaped tear settling on his calloused palm. The water seemed to shimmer, and he saw Thalia on the surface.

Was it his imagination?

She was thin and graceful, like a lithe leopard. Her dark hair was spiky, as always. There wasn't much different about her, except...

Her eyes.

They were accusing, and exuded an air of disapproval. They seemed to penetrate into his very own soul, forcing him to rethink the logic of all his decisions. They seemed to be asking, _Why?_

A second tear joined the first.

"You know why," he whispered. "I did it for you. For me. For Annabeth. We could rule the world together. Always."

Thalia's eyes seemed to soften a fraction of a degree.

"It was necessary," he mumbled miserably. Deep in his mind, he knew he was reassuring himself more than her.

Thalia's piercing eyes narrowed again in disapproval. _Was it? _she seemed to be asking. _Was it really necessary?_

"It is," he insisted, "It is, if we're a family. Family, remember? Together always?" His reasons sounded hollow, even to himself.

She didn't say anything else, rather just stared up into his eyes, they way she used to do when he was in a sour mood.

Another tear landed on his palm.

A wave of regret washed over him. The tears were falling steadily now, streaming down his face. Thalia's eyes didn't waver from his face, searching in his watery blue eyes. Luke ripped his eyes away from her image, not able to bear to see her face anymore.

"I'm sorry," he choked out, "I'm sorry. I-"

"Castellan. The master wishes to see you," a deep voice said from outside his tent.

Luke took a deep breath, calming his nerves. "Yes. I will be there now." He heard heavy footsteps leading away from his door with a tone of finality.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

Luke realized, then, in an instant, the line that separated them. He had chosen his path, and she had taken hers. While their paths had crossed for many years, going side-by-side, they had ultimately met a crossroad of paths that would not intersect again.

Thalia's eyes were sad now, as if she, too, knew what Luke had just realized.

He stared into her eyes, one last time, then wiped his tears away, grabbed his weapon, and strode out his door.

He knew now that they would never be together, always apart.

Always.

**~Fin~**

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? It would be great to hear your thoughts.<strong>

**Also, stop SOPA and PIPA! My gosh, if that bill passes, Fanfiction will be banned. And then where would we all channel our inner fangirls and fanboys? That thing better not pass; basically all the websites I visit on a regular basis will be banned if it does. ._.**


End file.
